The Room Down the Hall
by rockabillycouture
Summary: Now that they've touched down in Chicago, what will happen?


"Enjoy your stay at the Hyatt Regency Hotel" said the concierge as he handed us our hotel room keys. As we were walking up to the elevator, I asked Bill "Are our rooms right beside each other? Or did they put us on different floors?" "No we are like a couple rooms across down from each other, so we're not too far away from one another" he replied. This enthralled me, even though we were in two separate rooms, I knew I was going to want to see him, especially after our flight earlier, and was hoping he'd be just a hop, skip, and a jump away. And he was.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. He pressed the ninth floor button and the doors slid shut. It was just the two of us on there, but he just linked his index finger around mine. Even though we had both confessed our newfound love for each other, we still couldn't parade it around in public. We may have been two thousand and some miles away from Los Angeles and Maggie, it's not like we still weren't recognizable. No words were exchanged in the elevator ride up, just smiles and small glances.

When we got to our floor, I was the first to file out and wheel my suitcase into the hall way. I just turned around and smiled at him. I didn't need to say anything, he knew I'd see him soon. I unlocked my room and threw myself on the plush king size bed provided for me. I now was with the person I loved, but I still had a lot to think about. Was this right? Should let myself be the woman on the backburner and not mind it? Should I be the mistress? I told myself that I should at least shower or surf the web, instead of rushing right over to see him. I didn't want to seem overly excited; I needed to at least pretend like I could keep my cool. So I put on a bubble bath and decided to freshen up. I just soaked in the tub and I decided let me just work on going over the script for our movie, that is what we came to Chicago for after all. But when I got around to reading the love scene, that was it for me. I needed to seem him right then and there. I put on a pink, a- line dress and fixed my hair. After all, I had just been on a plane for four and a half hours, I wasn't exactly looking my best.

I snuck out of my room and went three doors down to room 919 and knocked on the door. "It's me" I whispered. Bill swung the door open and ushered me in. "Well I was expecting you to come down later, but now is fine too" he said. I was kind of embarrassed at that point. "I'm didn't want to seem too eager, but I guess that ship has sailed" I said staring at the ground. "No it's completely fine, I think it's cute" he said while he put his hand on my face to lift it up. "Besides, I was just thinking of pouring a drink and now that you're here, it might be a little more fun".

He popped open a bottle of champagne and poured it into two flutes. I stood up to take the drink and he trailed over to put on some music. Bill put on Nat King Cole's "I Love You for Sentimental Reasons" and it made me swoon. I was leaning up against the mini bar where he just served the champagne, when he came up behind me and moved my hair around to one side of my head. He kissed my neck and put his hands around my waist. Butterflies felt like the just invaded the pit of my stomach. Something about us both now saying we were in love made small things like this more intense.

I felt him reach for the zipper on the back of my dress and slowly pull on it. It dropped around my ankles and hit the ground with a light thud. He ran his hands across my shoulders and planted a few kisses on my shoulder blade. I was standing there in nothing but my bra and panties and decided to turn around and undress him a little. I laced my arms around his neck and began to kiss him softly. My tongue slipped into his mouth and he met my mouth with his own. I gently tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth and started to unbutton his plaid shirt. One by one I unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his naked torso underneath. I slipped it off of him and watched it fall to the floor, just like my dress did a few seconds before. He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me. He was between my legs and kissing my collarbone, sending a wave of lightning through my body. He kissed his way down my body until he landed on my thighs. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. I told him I wanted him to come back up and kiss me. He looked surprised, but obeyed. "What I want to do is please you first" I whispered to him when he met my face.

I rolled him over and got on top of his handsome body. I kissed his neck and tugged on his earlobe with my teeth ever so lightly. I moved down to his jeans and unbuttoned them and tugged them down around his ankles. He kicked them off and I was pulling of his underwear. I always loved exposing him; seeing his cock prop up after being trapped in those boxers. I kissed the tip of his cock and felt him twitch. I slowly took him into my mouth and sucked him hard. I took it slow and rhythmically, which made him let out a few moans. "Please don't stopped" he told me. I sucked on his dick until he started wriggling around and panting heavy, I knew he was about to come. I saw him look a little sexually frustrated, but he kept it together.

He told me to get on all fours and when I did, he spread my legs open with his arms and touched my pussy. He just traced his fingers over it and made me ask him to please fuck me. He told me he'd get to that soon enough and that is when he placed his mouth on my pussy. His tongue swirled around my vagina and it made me moan. "Please finger me Bill!" I exclaimed. He slipped a finger in and pumped his hand. "Fuck yes" I yelled. He slipped in another and I was a horny mess. He knew I would come soon if he kept it up so he pulled out and told me he was going to make love to me. He had brought condoms (which I didn't know until this moment in time), but it made me realize he had every intention of having sex with me this next couple of weeks. I turned my head back to watch as I saw him roll it on to his cock. He licked his hand and rubbed it on the head of his cock and slowly entered me. I let out sighs and pants as he thrusted very slowly. He leaned down over top of me and whispered in my ear "I love you". When he went back up, I reached down and touched myself. But that's when he knocked my hand out of the way and reached around to do it himself. "If you're gonna come, I'm gonna be the one to make it happen".

He rubbed my clit as he pounded away behind me. "Make me come Bill, I wanna come all over you. I need you to make me come!" I yelled at him. At this point the only thing that could be heard was our sounds of ecstasy and skin hitting skin. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up close to him so he could hear me pant. He came first and the throbbing of his veins inside of me made me orgasm right behind his. He pulled out and brought me close to him. He just held me and kissed me on the forehead. "Promise me you'll never leave" he said almost out of breath. "Bill, I promise" I replied while my chest heaved up and down.

The next thing I remember is woke up next to him, him still holding me in his arms. It was clearly the next day and the only thing I could hear was rain hitting the window pane. He asked me to never leave, which meant he had to have had something big planned for the future.


End file.
